Data is the lifeblood of many entities like businesses and governmental organizations, as well as individual users. It is not uncommon for data to be organized over cells of a grid within rows and columns. For example, individual records of data may have values for each of a number of different fields. In the grid, each row can correspond to a different record, and each column can correspond to a different field.